National broadcasting companies frequently broadcast the same show in multiple time zones, which requires multiple video time zone feeds. For example, a show may air live in New York at 7:00 am, and then be replayed an hour later, two hours later or three hours later in different time zones across the country. Correction of errors made during production of the live broadcast, and editorial updates, such as news updates, need to be included in the delayed broadcasts. Conventional approaches involve high labor costs, high hardware costs, high power and cooling costs, as well as high costs of maintenance.